A Wish Her Heart Wants
by Person Of A Strange Origin
Summary: Kagome finally gets what she's ever wanted. SessKag


**_A wish her heart wants_**

She walked away from the affectionate scene. No more was Naraku, he was dead. The jewel was complete and in her hands. She had an idea of what her wish was going to be. No, she was not going to wish Inuyasha full demon or full human. Not a wish to make him or Kikyo happy. Inuyasha loved Kikyo and she had found out the hard way. Kikyo had informed her a week before Inuyasha and the gang would face Naraku.

She sighed and looked back; it would be awhile before they noticed that she was gone. She knew that they would miss her especially Shippo, but her happiness was not here. Her happiness was not watching the demon she had loved in another's embrace. She deserved so much more.

When she was about a mile away and about a minute or two away from the well, she set down her backpack, pulled the jewel to her heart and wished. 'Let my friend's be happy.' and with a bright white light the jewel disappeared. She felt herself get pulled into a different world. She opened her eyes and all she saw around her was white.

"Kagome." spoke a soft gentle voice. She turned around to see a shadowy figure.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked she could feel the pull of fear. She heard the figure giggle lightly.

"Don't be afraid it is me Midoriko." Kagome moved a little closer inspecting the creature more.

"You don't look like her." was Kagome's reply. The figure laughed once more.

"I suppose not, I look this way because my body is free. The shadow in front of you is my soul." Kagome smiled.

"Really?" She saw the soul of Midoriko, do something that looked like she nodded her head. "Why am I here and where am I?" Kagome asked. Midoriko laughed again.

"I am sorry; Right now you are in a dreamscape. A place where the living can talk o the dead. You are here because of the wish you made."

"Why though the wish was unselfish?" asked Kagome who was truly puzzled. "

Yes the wish was unselfish, but it did not come from the heart. Kagome you are hurting and the world around you is spinning. The wish will be done, but the power of the jewel is not spent. So you are allowed to make a selfish wish."

"But won't that corrupt the jewel?"

"No it won't, because the wisher is not a selfish person. You are pure of heart Kagome, You came back to help finish the jewel even though you did not want to. You felt it your responsibility because you shattered it." Kagome looked at the ground. The words swirling in her head. Finally after some time she looked up again.

"I can't wish for anything, I have nothing I want." Kagome said simply. She heard Midoriko sigh.

"Very well Kagome, I will give you a present than." Kagome's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean Midoriko?" Kagome felt her world spin and she dropped to the floor. She heard Midoriko's voice.

"Kagome I know what's in your heart, the wish your heart wants will be granted. Don't let opportunity pass you by." and with that all she heard was the distant echo of Midoriko's last words.

Kagome opened her eyes, and looked around her. She was where she was when she made the wish. She stood and brushed herself off, picking up her backpack she began her journey to the well again. The words of Midoriko's still echoing annoyingly in her head.

'What did she mean by -the wish your heart wants-' Kagome sighed. When she reached the clearing where the well lies she was surprised to see Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru standing there. She felt fear creep up her spine, but she held her head high. She stopped a few feet away from him. They just stared at each other, she was starting to get a little nervous. He wasn't saying anything or doing anything other than looking at her. She cleared her throat.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha isn't here." He just kept looking at her as though his brother's name did not compute. That's when he started walking towards her. The fear Kagome felt doubled with each step he took towards her. When he was barely an inch away he looked down at her, while she looked up at him. Their eyes met and for the first time in Kagome's life here in the Feudal Japan, she saw Sesshomaru smile. Her eyes widened slightly at him. The look of him when he smiled.

'Wow,' she thought. 'He's breath taking.' He lifted a hand to her face and hooked a figure underneath her chin and bent over. He kissed her. Kagome's eyes widened until they were like saucers as she looked at the Demon Lord who had his eyes closed and had a look of pure content on his face. Soon she relaxed and closed her eyes too. 'Wow.' was the only way to describe how she felt. When he pulled away he put his lips against her ear. She opened her eyes. Than he spoke.

"I am not looking for my half brother," His voice brought strange shivers up and down her spine. He smirked at the way he affected her. He put his lips against her neck and softly kissed it, sending a new batch of shivers down her spine. He licked the tender spot and Kagome's breathe hitched. He wrapped his arms around the girl's slender waist and pulled her closer to him. She gasped slightly when she felt him begin to suck gently on the junction where her neck met her shoulder. She closed her eyes and leaned into him moving her neck to the side to allow him more access. She felt her body heat rise when his hands began moving up and down her sides. Her hands moved up and grasped his clothes slightly. He stopped. "I am here because of you." He whispered against the junction. He began his ministrations once more. Sesshomaru could smell Kagome's arousal and the scent was pure heaven. He nipped the junction gently and pulled his face up and looked into her eyes. Her eyes were lidded and were slightly cloudy, showing she indeed enjoyed what he did. He pressed his forehead against hers. She smiled at him. "Kagome," he whispered "I want you, let me have you, please?" His eyes looked serious and nervous. Kagome bit her lip slightly.

'Should I.' All of a sudden Midoriko's words came back to her.

_'Don't let opportunity pass you by.'_

"Alright Sesshomaru." she whispered. She watched him smile and in a flash he had her in his arms bridal style. He began running. She had no clue where, but strangely she was not afraid.

_**Flashback:**_

_"Very well Kagome, I will give you a present than." Kagome's brow furrowed. _

_"What do you mean Midoriko?" Kagome felt her world spin and she dropped to the floor. She heard Midoriko's voice. _

_"Kagome I know what's in your heart, the wish your heart wants will be granted. Don't let opportunity pass you by." and with that all she heard was the distant echo of Midoriko's last words._

_**End Flashback:**_

'Is this what she meant?' Kagome asked herself mentally. She felt him slow down and stop. She looked around and found herself in front of a castle, he brought her inside and ended up in front of a room. She looked up at him and smiled, he smiled at her and brought her in. He set her down carefully on the bed. He laid down on top of her. He came down and kissed her on the lips. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer. Kagome felt Sesshomaru's hands begin to wander down her body. He used his hands and spread her legs. He pressed his lower half against hers. She gasped against his mouth feeling how much he really did want her. Sesshomaru opened his mouth and licked her bottom lip. Kagome gasped again and Sesshomaru pushed his tongue in her mouth. He moved his tongue around her mouth tasting her. He rubbed her inner thigh. He could smell her cherry scent spike slightly with her arousal. He stopped and sat up. Kagome looked up at him. It was slightly hard for her to breathe. He lifted his hands and unclasped his armor he lifted it of and threw over to the side it landed with a gentle clatter. He did this to his swords to. He untied his obi and threw it off to the side as well. He untied his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. Kagome's eyes widened.

'Oh my god he's gorgeous.' He smirked at her reaction. He grabbed her hands and put them on his chest. She looked up into his eyes. He moved her hands up and down over his chest. He closed his eyes and started growling softly. Soon his hands dropped and Kagome touched his chest by herself. He grabbed her hands and put them above her head. He unbuttoned her shirt and helped her sit up, he slid it off her shoulders. She leaned back down. He licked his lips, she blushed slightly and covered herself with her arms. He quickly grabbed her arms and pinned them above herself. He leaned down, he kissed her neck slightly.

"Don't hide your self from me," he spoke. "Your beautiful the most beautiful woman I have ever met." Kagome's blush deepened but she relaxed her arms. He let go of her hands and put them on the hem off her skirt. He pushed his hands up her skirt and brushed them against her smooth skin. He slid his hands out from underneath and put them on the top of her skirt. He used one hand to lift her hips slightly and the other to slide off her skirt and underwear. When he finished with that he began kissing down her neck Kagome closed her eyes and put her hands on his head, letting them play with his silky tresses. He kissed down to her collarbone and nipped it gently causing Kagome to gasp. He smiled and began more butterfly kisses downward. Sesshomaru got to her breasts and licked her nipple gently. He began suckling it. He brought his other hand to squeeze and rub the other. Kagome moaned softly and squeezed a lock of Sesshomaru's hair as though to keep him right there.

"Mmm Ses...shomaru." she moaned. Sesshomaru felt himself harden even more. He pulled away and gave more butterfly kisses this time traveling up, when he reached her jaw he licked, nipped, and sucked gently. He sat up again and she whined, gazing at him with her lust filled eyes. In an instant he was on top of her again this time fully undressed. He pressed his lower half against hers causing a moan from both of them. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. He gently pressed himself a little closer just enough so the tip of him was at her entrance.

"Kagome," He whispered silkily. "Are you a virgin?" He was looking right into her eyes, he watched her blush and nod. He kissed her gently on the forehead. "Than this might hurt," She bit her lip. "Do you still wish to carry on?" She looked at him, she couldn't believe he asked that. His eyes held worry for her. Making up her mind she smiled.

"Yes."

"Are you absolutely sure Kagome, once I do this there's no going back you will be mine forever." Kagome again nodded. He smiled at her, leaning forward he caught her lips in a soul searing kiss. He than thrust inside her breaking her virgin barrier. She cried out in pain against his mouth. He immediately froze not wanting to hurt her further. He pulled away from the kiss. Her eyes were closed and her face held some pain. He kissed her on the lips very gently. Slowly she kissed him back. As the pain drifted away, Kagome could feel a weird sensation settle in her stomach. When the sensation was the only feeling left, she bucked her hips against his. Getting the idea Sesshomaru slowly pulled out of her, when he was pulled out until his tip he pushed back inside. Kagome closed her eyes and put her head back. Pulling out and pushing back in, back and forth so slowly, it had her stomach tying itself into knots. Sesshomaru leaned down and sucked on the right side of her neck where her pulse was the most dominant.

"Sesshomaru." she moaned softly. He growled against her neck, he loved the way his name rolled off her lips. He moved just a little faster, needing the pleasure to increase. Kagome moaned his name again and she let her hands fall to his shoulders. She grasped his shoulders tightly 'God.' she thought 'so good.'

"Sesshomaru, please harder, faster?" she whispered. He quickly complied with her wishes. He groaned when her nails dug into his shoulders. He thrust a little bit harder. Nibbling a bit more viciously on her neck. The louder she moaned the harder he sucked and thrusted.

He knew she was close by the way her inner muscles were beginning to tighten around him. He grasped her hips a little tighter and in turn she grasped his ass and used the advantage and pulled him harder into her. He growled and nipped her neck hungrily, she moaned again and put her head off to the side more, to allow him more access. She gasped and bucked and with an explosion of release, she cried out his name. He groaned as her tight walls clenched him causing his own release. He growled softly and gently bit into neck-shoulder junction. To caught up in the release, she didn't even feel the pain. He pulled away and gently lapped up the extra blood from her wound. He sighed and relaxed and after awhile sleep claimed them both.

* * *

Sun filtered in the cavern and Kagome tried her hardest not to let the sun permit her sleep. As hard as she tried, the sun tugged roughly at her senses and with a whimper she cracked open one eye. Momentarily blinded Kagome closed them and groaned. She felt someone shift near her and then she was pulled into an embrace. Memories of last night came crashing around her and with a blush on her cheeks, she hid from Sesshomaru by burring her face into his chest. The soft sound of laughter made her look hesitantly into his face. What she saw took her breath away.

Sesshomaru was bathed in sunlight. His silken silver strands glowing and his eyes lit up. A smile so breathtaking graced his face, and Kagome found herself thinking he should smile more often. She felt him slide his hand in her hair and tug her closer. He kissed her gently on the cheek, then her nose and slowly as if not to scare her, on the lips. The kiss felt amazing and it burned and seared itself in her memory. He pulled away and she blushed when he slipped his hand down and rubbed her thigh. Suddenly remembering her encounter with Midoriko, Kagome pulled away from him. A confused expression crossed his face and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly. She looked down at the floor and stood quickly. She dressed, feeling quite small without her clothes, and when she turned he was standing and dressed as well. She began walking away, when he caught her by her arm. She turned to him and saw the most surprising emotions on his face. Panic, fear and something unidentified graced his features. "Where are you going?" He asked his voice dripping in hurt and fear.

"I..." She didn't understand and she looked up at him, confusion swirling in her eyes. Seeming to understand he pulled her into his arms.

"Don't be afraid." He murmured. "I am yours, and you are mine." She nearly relaxed into his embrace. She still didn't understand where this emotion came from.

"H...how?" She whispered. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck.

"Someone came to me and told me it was the time to advance. You see Kagome, I have always loved you though it was hard with you loving my half-brother." He pulled her more closely to him. "The strange figure told me that you were open to love and waiting for it. It told me that if I was to hurry I could maybe claim you, so I left for the well. Knowing that is where you would be going. And I proposed to you and you came." He sighed and nuzzled the mark on her neck. "This mark states you are the mate to the western land lord. My mate." She nodded slowly. She looked up at him.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Because you're beautiful, intelligent, powerful, loving, kind, and gentle natured. Because you're everything I've always wanted but couldn't find. But now I found you." She smiled up at him beamingly.

"Really?" She squeaked. He nodded and enveloped her completely in his arms. Slowly he pulled her over to the bed. Climbing on it he pulled her into his arms and cuddled her. She smiled against her chest. 'Someone actually loves me and wants to be with me.' She thought a tear coming to her eye.

_'A wish your heart wants.'_

A whispered voice in her head said. She smiled gently and snuggled deeper into the embrace of the man or demon, that actually loved her.

_Fin

* * *

_

_**Authoress Corner:**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha and company, they rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi. **_

_**Finally this is over, this was the first one-shot I ever wrote(Other than Key, which is technically the first fanfic thingy I ever wrote but yeah) It had been forever since I started this thing. (Sighs) Another thing to check off my To do things list. That's one reason why it might take me forever to update for curiosity and I watched you change. You see my goal is to finish everything on my To do things list. Well update for you later. Person Of A Strange Origin or POASO.**_


End file.
